


Fucking Drums (I Meant Drummers)

by gingeraledrummer



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ;), F/F, It never happened, M/M, all the &'s mean friendships, brendon urie being brendon urie, brendon's a dick tho, brendon's also a sexual shit who gets drunk all the time, jenna and tyler are bffs, josh and brendon are bffs, josh dun is a precious child who's trying to be a good neighbor, josh isn't in a band, might happen, more might come, no twenty one pilots, those are the characters so far, tyler doesn't take anyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hated Joshua Dun and his stupid fucking drums. Joshua Dun was the guy in the apartment below his. He was constantly making tons of noise with his music, his drums, and his friends and all Tyler wanted to do was write lyrics in peace and quiet or listen to his own music. He could barely focus on playing his keyboard when Joshua Dun was playing his drums so loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joshua Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He banged his fist on Josh’s door as loud as he could for him to hear it over his drumming. The noise wasn’t as loud in the hallway, in fact he could hear the music and drums coming from the apartment if he stood close enough to the door. No wonder nobody else complained. The drums stopped but the music continued to play and then the door was being opened. Tyler came face to face with a sweaty guy with bright pink hair, over toasted brown eyes, a black gage in each ear, a nose piercing, and colorful picture tattooed over his whole right arm. The guy had on a white sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans and he held two drumsticks in his left hand which was pressed against the door frame. The guy was both punk and beautiful at the same time and Tyler was blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was totally random and i just felt like doing this

Tyler hated Joshua Dun and his stupid fucking drums. Joshua Dun was the guy in the apartment below his. He was constantly making tons of noise with his music, his drums, and his friends and all Tyler wanted to do was write lyrics in peace and quiet or listen to his own music. He could barely focus on playing his keyboard when Joshua Dun was playing his drums so loudly.

 

“Why does he have to play them all the time?” Tyler groaned to his best friend Jenna as she hung out at his apartment.

 

Joshua Dun wasn’t currently playing his drums, but he had been 15 minutes ago. He had stopped a few minutes after Jenna arrived and as soon as he stopped Tyler was complaining. Jenna sat at Tyler’s kitchen island eating some yogurt, listening as Tyler lay on the couch whining into the pillow (actually to Jenna but y’know).

 

“The drums?” Jenna asked, taking another spoon of yogurt. “Well, maybe cause he likes them.”

 

“Yeah but he doesn’t have to play them all the time.” Tyler whined. “I mean, I like playing the ukulele but you don’t see me plugging it into an amp and playing it full volume do you?”

 

Tyler knew that Jenna knew that was a rhetorical question. He also knew that Jenna would answer it.

 

“You know that you want to do that.” She smiled.

 

Tyler frowned at her. “Yeah but I don’t you know why?”

 

“Because you don’t have an amp.” Jenna suggested with a smirk hidden behind another spoonful of yogurt.

 

“Jenna hush.” He made a face at her. “It was a rhetorical question.”

 

“I know.” Jenna cut in before he could speak again.

 

“Jenna!” Tyler groaned and she giggled. “But as I was saying, I don’t play my ukulele disturbingly loud because it’s rude.”

 

“And as we all know, Tyler is a pleasant little angel that wouldn’t do anything rude at  _ all _ .” Jenna giggled and let out a laugh as Tyler feebly threw a pillow at her.

 

“I hate y-” Tyler was cut off as loud music started playing from the apartment beneath his and he groaned loudly.

 

Jenna walked over, pushing his head slightly so he lifted and she sat down and he put his head back down on her legs.

 

“If he starts playing the drums I am going to go down there and yell at him I swear to god.” Tyler said loud enough for Jenna to hear.

 

As if on queue, loud banging accompanied the music and Tyler thrashed from his spot on the couch in frustration.

 

“Hey! Don’t make me drop my yogurt!” Jenna protested as Tyler stopped moving.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes at her and sat up. “Why won’t he shut up.” He complained loudly.

 

“Maybe you should go down there and yell at him.” Jenna shrugged, smiling as she ate more yogurt.

 

“Jenna Black you are annoying.” He said loudly and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“I’ll be here when you get back.” She smiled at him as he stood up.

 

He rolled his eyes but opened his door, leaving it slightly ajar and the noise was much quieter, which he he found quite odd. Tyler stomped down the hall, down the single flight of stairs and up to Joshua Dun’s apartment.

 

You might ask: “How in the hell did Tyler know where Josh’s apartment was?” Simple, Tyler’s apartment was the 5th door from the stairs on the left side and Josh’s apartment was directly under his so all he had to was follow his own directions.

 

He banged his fist on Josh’s door as loud as he could for him to hear it over his drumming. The noise wasn’t as loud in the hallway, in fact he could hear the music and drums coming from the apartment if he stood close enough to the door. No wonder nobody else complained. The drums stopped but the music continued to play and then the door was being opened. Tyler came face to face with a sweaty guy with bright pink hair, over toasted brown eyes, a black gage in each ear, a nose piercing, and colorful picture tattooed over his whole right arm. The guy had on a white sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans and he held two drumsticks in his left hand which was pressed against the door frame. The guy was both punk and beautiful at the same time and Tyler was blown away.

 

“Yeah?” Joshua said barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

 

“Uh-” Tyler found that he was at a loss for words.

 

Joshua Dun swiveled his head so he was looking inside the apartment and yelled something.

 

“Brendon turn of the music for a second there’s someone at the door!” He yelled and a moment later the music ceased to be play and it was oddly silent.

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Josh said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I was uh-” Tyler noticed Josh’s muscled arms and his mouth went dry again.

 

“Who’s at the door?” Someone inside yelled, a guy, and his head popped up in the background over Josh’s shoulder.

 

The guy whistled in admiration and grinned at Josh from where he stood behind him and Josh rolled his eyes and dropped his head in exasperation.

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a cute secret boyfriend. You lucky dog, I would totally hit that if he wasn’t with you.” The guy said, winking at Tyler who blushed.

 

“Brendon,” Josh shook his head before looking back at the guy - Brendon - and frowning. “It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you now would it?”

 

Tyler blushed harder.

 

“Plus, he’s not my boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend and who says I’m gay.” Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh please Jishua.” Brendon scoffed. “The universe says you’re gay.”

 

“Oh fuck you Bren-” Josh was cut off as Tyler cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I came here to tell you to stop playing you drums so frickin loud and to turn down your music also.” Tyler got control of his blush and started at Josh with a stony face.

 

“Did he just say frickin instead of fucking? Josh you better hold him and never let him go he is a pure one! You can’t find them like that any more.” Brendon sounded on the verge of laughing his balls off.

 

“Not as pure as you think.” Tyler glared at Brendon who just smirked at him.

 

“I’d like to find that out for myself sometime then.” Brendon winked.

 

Tyler blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. “In your dreams fuckboy.”

 

“Now, for sure it will be.” Brendon winked and Josh groaned loudly.

 

“OhmyGOD Bren! Shut up and quit being creepy. Go away and stare at those pictures of Dallon’s ass that you took when he wasn’t paying attention.” Josh said exasperatedly to Brendon who just fake glared at him.

 

“Well now you’ve made me out like a creep.” Brendon looked fake offended.

 

“That’s because you are. Now fuck off.” Josh frowned.

 

Brendon just threw Josh the bird and walked out of view.

 

Josh turned back to Tyler. “Sorry about him, he’s as you said, a fuckboy.” He ran a hand through his shocking pink hair and raised an eyebrow at Tyler. “So you can hear me playing?”   
  


Tyler looked back at Josh’s eyes, as he didn’t notice he was looking at the hand through his hair. “Um, yeah, and quite loudly. I live in the apartment directly above yours and while everyone else can’t hear you playing I can.” Tyler crossed his arms and pushed out his hip. “So can you please not play so loud so often? Because it’s really annoying and I’m trying to write my own music so…”

 

Tyler looked up at Josh who’s eyes were wide in astonishment.

 

“You write music?” Josh sounded awestruck.

 

Tyler felt uncomfortable all of the sudden and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Um yeah.” He scratched his head and twirled the ring Jenna gave him. “It’s nothing, just lyrics really. Some piano and ukulele…”

 

“Dude that’s so cool!’ Josh smiled and Tyler blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Fuck him now and make him forever yours! Swoon him with your dick!” Brendon called from where he was in the room.

 

Tyler blushed profusely and Josh made a choking noise and lurched, also blushing profusely.

 

“Brendon I’m going to murder you.” Josh said darkly, turning and looking inside.

 

“Don’t murder me, murder his ass instead.” Brendon said jokingly.

 

Tyler was probably the color of a tomato at the moment and he had absolutely no idea what to say.

 

“BRENDON FUCKING URIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Josh yelled, turning and running back into his apartment.

 

He heard a half laugh half scream from Brendon and then a loud ow. He heard a few angrily whispered words and then Brendon was standing at the door rubbing his shoulder with a sour look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry for being rude and disgusting and making sexual innuendos. I was just being purely Brendon so, sorry for being me.” Brendon flashed a fake smile at the end then turned to glare at Josh.

 

“Are you happy.” He huffed.

 

“Yes, now go sit down and stay quiet.” Josh pointed inside.

 

“That’s what you’ll be saying to this guy in about 2 nights at least.” Brendon muttered and Josh punched his arm and Brendon yelped.

 

“I’m shutting up stop hitting me.” He grumbled, disappearing from view.

 

Josh sighed and stood in the door frame again, running a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something but Tyler beat him to it.

 

“I’m gonna go. Please stop playing the drums so loud so often and I won’t have to come down here and bother you and your sexual friend.” Tyler said, holding out his hands to stop Josh from talking.

 

He took a few steps then looked back at Josh. “Bye.”

 

Tyler began to walk away and was only a door away when Josh called out to him.

 

“Hey! You didn’t actually tell me your name.” Josh called.

 

Tyler turned slightly. “It’s Tyler Joseph. Why did you need to know?”

 

“So he has something to moan while he touches himself!” Brendon yelled from the apartment.

 

“Sorry Tyler Joseph, bye!” Josh called and closed his door.

 

A moment later Tyler heard a really loud “BRENDON.”and someone yelling ow.

 

Tyler just smiled and walked back up to his apartment. When he came in, Jenna was laying on the couch watching TV with a few empty yogurt cups on the coffee table.

 

“Did you eat all of my yogurt.” Tyler lifted the blondes legs, sat down, and placed them back over his.

 

“No, there’s two left.” She smiled as Tyler smacked her leg.

 

The smiled at each other before falling back into comfortable silence and watching the TV. Except Tyler wasn’t really watching, he was thinking about Joshua Dun and his probable roommate Brendon Fucking Urie.

 

“You were down there a while, what took you so long? Is Joshua Dun hot?” Jenna teased and Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes he’s hot, I’m not going to lie and say he’s not. He has bright pink hair, a nose piercing, a gage in each ear, over toasted brown eyes, and a painting tattooed over his whole right arm. Also when he smiled his eyes did this crinkly thing and he had a very cute smile. But it took so long because he had a roommate.” Jenna gasped.

 

“Tyler you dirty boy.” Tyler smacked her leg again and she laughed.

 

“No, I meant as in Josh’s roommate kept distracting him. And me because he made a lot of sexual innuendos and suggestions.” Tyler smiled. “No comment on all the Joshua Dun details?”

 

“I heard a very loud yelling of a persons name multiple times. Brendon I think. ‘S that the roommate?” Jenna cocked her head. “I’m used to you taking notes on people you like. For example, Mark.”

 

“Shut up, we all got past that Mark thing. Even Mark.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “ But, yeah. He’s quite the character. Made a lot of comments on how he thought I was attractive and pure and how he’d ‘tap that’.” Tyler smiled remembering something. “ Also told Josh, and I quote, ‘Fuck him now and make him forever yours! Swoon him with your dick.’ after I accidentally informed Josh I made music.” Tyler barely got out through his laughter.

 

“I would befriend that man. He sounds like fun.” Jenna laughed.

 

“Be careful Jenna,” Tyler grinned. “He might swoon you with his dick.”

 

They both erupted into laughter, becoming breathless.

 

Once Tyler got control of himself he started talking again. “And after that, Josh said he would murder Brendon and Brendon replied, and yet again I quote, ‘Don’t murder me, murder his ass instead.’ And Joshua was Dun.” Tyler and Jenna began laughing all over again.

 

“I must meet this Brendon.” Jenna said between laughs.

 

“His full name is Brendon Fucking Urie. Fucking being his middle name.” Tyler said.

 

“Stop cursing Tyler Joseph, it’s un-ladylike.” Jenna teased.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Oh shove it up your butt.”

 

“I don’t think I’d enjoy it as much as you.” Jenna squealed as Tyler threw an empty yogurt cup at her.

 

Tyler then tackled and started tickling her, telling her how much he hated her. A moment later, the familiar sound of drums started from the apartment below. This time Tyler didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated and i'm quite proud of the fact that i've updated all of the stories (im pretty sure) that needed updating so yay

The next Tyler heard of Josh or Brendon, was about a month later and Brendon was knocking on his apartment door at 2 am. Well, initially Tyler didn’t know it was Brendon, but then he heard a very slurred “Tyer” come from the other side of it so. Tyler was anything but thrilled to hear a drunk Brendon on the other side of his door, especially not if Tyler was only in boxers because he was sleeping and not planning on leaving the house or getting company, so he didn’t exactly greet him warmly.

 

“What the fuck Brendon.” He opened the door and glared at the slightly taller man.

 

Brendon swayed where he stood and his hand found the wall.  _ “Dosh won’t let me into th partment. Says I’m too drink or somethin like that. Can I crafsh here?” _ Was what Brendon sounded like.

 

Tyler’s face was blank but you could see the annoyance in his eyes. “Fuck you Joshua Dun.” He grumbled as he grabbed Brendon’s arm, yanking him inside.

 

_ “Sanks.” _ Brendon grumbled, stumbling inside.

 

Tyler let go of his arm as he reached the couch. He walked away going to his closet and pulling out a pillow and nice blanket. He grumpily walked back into the living room to see Brendon had taken off his jacket and shirt and was now only in skinny jeans. Tyler had to admit, Brendon looked good, but he wasn’t his type.

 

“Here.” He threw the pillow and blanket at Brendon, who caught them, startled. “You’re on the couch.”

 

Brendon made a pout face.  _ “Can’t I sleep with you?” _

 

“No.” Tyler deadpanned, crossing his arms.

 

_ “Why not?” _ Brendon began walking towards him, slouching still with a pout face.

 

“Why?” Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re drunk, I don’t like you, and I don’t want you groping me while I’m trying to sleep.”

 

_ “Then can I grope you while you’re not?” _ Brendon smirked.

 

Drunk Brendon was as annoying as sober Brendon. There probably was no difference.

 

“You touch me Brendon and I’m going to kick you out of my apartment onto your ass.” Tyler growled.

 

He was in no mood for this. He was tired and it was the middle of the fucking night and he wanted to sleep.

 

Brendon sighed and turned around, loping back to the couch. Tyler rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and walking into the adjoined kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filling it with water, then a bucket that he placed paper towels in. He brought both back over to Brendon, placing the bucket down next to the couch and placing the glass in front of Brendon.

 

“Drink.” He said simply.

 

Brendon scoffed.  _ “Yes mom.” _ He still took the glass and downed it, letting out a satisfied ‘ah’ afterwards.

 

Brendon offered him back the glass and Tyler took it, walking back into the kitchen and filling it, before bringing it back. He put the glass in front of Brendon again who raised his eyebrows.

 

“Brendon I want you the least amount of hungover in the morning so I don’t have to baby you all the way downstairs to your apartment.” Tyler said simply and Brendon shrugged.

 

He took the glass, downed the water and this continued a few more times until Tyler deemed he got enough water.

 

“If you have to throw up, bucket.” Tyler pointed. “Bathroom, down the hall first door on your left.”

 

_ “Thanks bro.” _ Brendon smiled at him and Tyler frowned deeper.

 

“Goodnight.” Tyler grumbled.

 

He probably seemed like a really big asshole at the moment but he was tired as hell and isn’t everyone? He turned, not bothering to look back at Brendon as he heard him sigh and the couch puff with his weight. He walked back into his room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering getting under the covers and fell asleep immediately

 

-

 

When Tyler woke up, he totally forgot Brendon was even at his house. He got up, trudged into the kitchen, made a pot of coffee and trudged back into the hallway and into the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he walked back into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. He was still only in boxers, not bothered because he was alone in his apartment right?

 

Wrong.

 

“Dude could you make me a cup?” Brendon grumbled from the couch as Tyler reached to grab a cup.

 

“Fuck!” Tyler screamed as he lost his balance and fell on his butt. 

 

He groaned in pain and annoyance, eyes clenched shut. He heard Brendon laughing from the couch which only increased his annoyance.

 

“What the FUCK are you doing in my apartment Brendon!?” Tyler screamed from the floor.

 

“You let me in remember?” Brendon managed through snickers. “I was drunk from a party and Josh wouldn’t let me in the apartment.”

 

Tyler stood up gingerly, butt aching. “How do you remember but I don’t?”

 

Brendon shrugged from where he sat up on the couch. “I’ve gotten used to getting drunk.”   
  


Tyler looked at him like he had just said a tongue twister. “That’s not something good Bren.”

 

“Welp.” Brendon shrugged standing up.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You get in here and make the coffee, I’m injured.” And as Tyler passed Brendon he poked him roughly in the chest. “You injured me.”

 

“You injured yourself by losing balance.” Brendon scoffed as he made the coffee. “Black?”

 

“Milk and sugar.” Tyler grumbled, muttering curses under his breath as his butt smarted.

 

Brendon brought over his coffee a moment later, handing it to him and Tyler took it sipping it.

 

“I hope you’re aware you’re still in your boxers.” Brendon said offhandedly as he drank some of his coffee.

 

“I hope you’re aware this is my apartment and I can wear whatever I want.” Tyler grumbled.

 

“What’s up your ass?” Brendon laughed.

 

Tyler glared daggers at Brendon. “I have no idea.” Tyler sighed, trying to relax.

 

He set down his coffee cup and stood up.

 

“I’m getting dressed.” Tyler said shortly before walking back to his room.

 

_ Screw Brendon _ . He thought as he got dressed. He was really in no mood to deal with him and his smart ass and he had no clue why. He needed to relax.

 

He walked back to see Brendon was dressed and his coffee cup was on the counter.

 

“You finished that quick.” Tyler observed.

 

“Needed it. I have a headache and coffee is always the best.” Brendon gave a pained smile.

 

Tyler shrugged and grabbed his apartment key. “Well I wasn’t planning on taking you back now, but might as well since you’re ready.” He grabbed his coffee cup from the table and walked to the door.

 

Brendon trailed behind him as he left, locking the door and going down to Josh’s apartment.

 

“Josh!” He yelled as he knocked on the door.

 

He heard movement on the other side of the door and Josh threw open the door, hair a mess and wearing a pair of dark gray briefs. Tyler tried his best not to blush and stared at Josh, still holding his coffee.

 

“Jesus you sound like you’re trying to knock my door down.” Josh laughed breathily.

 

“Have your Brendon back.” Tyler smiled.

 

“I’m offended. I am not an object.” Brendon gasped as he walked past Tyler into Josh’s apartment.

 

Josh frowned at him as he went past. “He went to your apartment?”

 

“Yeah and I was not happy about it so you owe me for taking him in.” Tyler sipped at his coffee.

 

Josh tugged at his hair and exhaled deeply, puffing out his cheeks. “Uh yeah sorry dude. Wanna come in? I could make you some breakfast or something.”

 

Tyler shrugged. “That works, but it’s not paying me back.”

 

Josh rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way to let Tyler in.

 

This was the first time Tyler had been in Josh’s apartment obviously and he looked around, surprised by how it looked. The layout of the apartment was quite open plan. To the left there was three doors and a pushed in section of a wall, making a cut out section that held Josh’s drums, an amp, and tons of cords. The two doors on the left side were quite close to each other and near the middle of the wall, so Tyler assumed one was a bedroom and the other was a bathroom. The third door was at the end of the wall on the right and Tyler assumed it was a closet. He saw a door open on the inner right side of the wall, across from Josh’s drums so he assumed another closet. The middle of the apartment was all open, with nothing filling the space and it was quite unnerving. Across from the door were two giant sections of window, and between them sat a very unmade bed with a table on the left side and a dresser on the right. On the right wall was the kitchen where the counters formed a U that faced the wall with the windows. They had a good sized fridge and stove, the fridge holding various pictures that Tyler couldn’t quite make out from his spot just inside the door. A couple feet to the left of the breakfast bar was a small square table with four black fold out chairs. To the right of the door was a black couch, two black arm chairs, a wooden coffee table with a glass center, and across from the couch was a nice flat screen tv.

 

Tyler nodded in approval of the apartment and started walking after Josh towards the kitchen. He noticed Josh was talking and bit his lip as he realised he hadn’t been listening.

 

“So, which do you want?” Josh finished and Tyler gave a nervous laugh.

 

He lifted his free hand to the back of his neck and pulled at the short hairs there. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He shuffled slightly. “Could you say it again?”

 

“He says would you rather have it fast and hard or slow and smooth.” Brendon poked his head out of the middle door on the left wall, a plume of steam following him.

 

He wore a shit eating grin and Tyler just smirked at him. “Fast and hard.” He replied without missing a beat, before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

The sound Brendon made sounded like he had just been shot and the sound Josh made sounded like he had choked. Tyler grinned and turned back to Josh, who looked like he couldn’t find any air.

 

“So, what were you saying?” He said innocently.

 

“I uhm,” Josh coughed, his face red from blushing and probably lack of air. “I asked if you wanted pancakes, eggs, french toast, or just cereal.”

 

“Pancakes please.” Tyler smiled.

 

“Okay, let me just uh,” He gestured slightly to himself. “Get dressed.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind. You look fine to me.” Tyler shrugged and internally screamed for answers as to where this confidence came from.

 

Brendon made a gurgling noise from where he was in the bathroom. “OH MY GOD JOSH YOU BETTER HOLD ONTO THIS MAN.” He screamed from the bathroom.

 

Tyler giggled and raised an eyebrow at Josh from above his coffee cup. Josh was covering his face and faced away from Tyler.

 

“I’m just gonna get dressed.” Josh sighed into his hands.

 

Tyler chuckled as he watched Josh shuffle over to the dresser next to the bed and throw open the drawers and pull out some clothes. Tyler walked over to the breakfast bar, hopping up on a stool and setting down his coffee. He looked at the pictures on the fridge as he waited for Josh. Some of the pictures were of Josh with other people and some were of Brendon with other people. Some were both of them with the same group of people, and the remaining were pictures of the group of people. There were a couple of pictures of Josh with a red head girl and they seemed to be really happy. One picture they were smiling as they kissed, looking extremely happy with being together. Tyler looked away from the picture to find one of Josh kissing a guy on the cheek while the guy looked to the left of the camera, acting like a happy girl with a crush. There were a couple of Brendon with the same group of guys, one in which Brendon was giving a guy a one armed hug and looking to the left of the camera. He looked really happy and he was wearing glasses. The other guy towered over him and was giving him almost a full hug and he was smiling as well. Tyler noticed that there was only one picture of Brendon and this one guy and it looked to be taken a long time ago. Tyler stared at it, wondering who it was and then Josh walked over, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Alright so pancakes?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

Tyler looked at Josh’s outfit. He wore a gray nasa shirt, and the same black skinny jeans. The Nasa shirt looked good on him and Tyler nodded.

 

“Yeah pancakes and a coffee refill please.” Tyler beamed at him.

 

Josh rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a diner.” He still grabbed Tyler’s cup and started a pot of coffee.

 

“Milk and sugar please.” He smiled and Josh just grumbled something.

 

Tyler watched as Josh pulled out some pancake mix and began to make it, observing Josh’s relaxed and calm stature. He looked - serene. Tyler liked it.

 

“So Tyler, tell us about yourself.” Brendon said as soon as he sat himself in the stool next to Tyler.

 

Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would you need to know about me?”

 

Brendon rolled his eyes. “Because I want to make sure Josh isn’t going to be fucking a serial killer with a cute face.”

 

“Dang, it looks like you’ve found me out.” Tyler sucked on his teeth and faked disappointment.

 

“C’mon dude. Who is Tyler Joseph? We’d like to know.” Brendon punched his arm playfully.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Brendon made a sound of triumph.

 

“I’m 27, I live in the apartment above yours and I play the ukulele and the piano. I write my own songs, but I don’t do much with them. I play at the coffee shop occasionally because the people there like my sound so. My best friend and ex girlfriend is a girl named Jenna and she comes and visits me most days of the week. I work at the Forever 21 downtown but I won’t tell you when cause that’s none of your business. I’m the oldest of 4, I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. I’m from Columbus, Ohio, I went to Worthington Christian and got into College on a basketball scholarship but realised it wasn’t my thing and I dropped out and my favourite color is red. I would tell you why but that’s a lot of explaining and deep stuff that it’s too early for me to get into.” Tyler finished and took a sip of the coffee Josh had made for him.

 

“So let me get this straight, your ex is your best friend.” Brendon gaped.

 

“Yep. She was my first relationship.” Tyler shrugged. “I realised I was gay a short time into our dating and she totally understood and told me she was bi and was cool with us breaking up. We were best friends after that.”

 

“Huh.” Josh said from where he was flipping pancakes. “I’m from Columbus too, and I went to Worthington Christian as well. Surprised we didn’t see each other ever.”

 

“Did you go to any of the school basketball games?” Tyler inquired.

 

Josh shrugged. “A couple. I heard your name and saw you playing but I never really met you. Besides I wasn’t exactly the most popular or the best looking.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Tyler scoffed.

 

“No really. Puberty ‘hit me like a train’ as most of my friends say when they see how I used to look.” Josh chuckled.

 

“Oh, okay.” He sipped his coffee. “I’m not going to inquire about you guys at the moment but I do have some questions.”   
  


“Shoot.” Brendon said as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Who’s she?” Tyler pointed at the red head.

 

“Debby. She’s my best friend.” Josh smiled.

 

“Then why are you guys kissing?” Tyler frowned.

 

“Do you and Jenna ever kiss?” Josh asked over his shoulder.

 

Tyler shrugged. “Well yeah.”

 

“Exactly.” Josh flipped another pancake. “Breakfast is ready.”

 

Josh set the pancakes on the breakfast bar and grabbed 3 plates, and 3 sets of forks and knives. He set them in front of each person and as soon as Tyler had a plate he was grabbing some pancakes. They all immediately dug in, and a few minutes into eating, Brendon started talking.

 

“What Josh isn’t telling you about Debby is that she is also his ex girlfriend. They broke up on good terms and they’re still friends but Debby fell in love with someone else. A girl to be exact.” Brendon stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.

 

“Oh, so kinda like my situation except Jenna fell in love with a girl more recently rather than back when we were together.” Tyler shrugged.

 

“Hey uh, what’s Jenna’s last name?” Josh poked at some of his pancakes.

 

Tyler ate more pancakes. “Black. Why?”

 

Brendon choked on his pancakes again and Josh nodded.

 

“What?” Tyler frowned.

  
Josh chuckled nervously. “Your friend Jenna, she’s kinda the girl Debby dumped me for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure that was a shit ending but oh well


End file.
